the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Baratheon
Ser Robert Baratheon is the second born son of Corwin Baratheon and Lady Ravella Swann and the nephew to the late Lord of Storm's End Davos Baratheon. He currently serves as a Knight of the Kingsguard for King Edmund I Baelish . A veteran of the Dornish-Triarchy War , Robert has gained a reputation as a stalwart and dependable Knight of the realm. In battle he wields the greatsword Fury. Appearance The Baratheon seed is strong in this one. If any were alive to remember what King Robert Baratheon had looked like, they’d remark on the uncanny resemblance between young Robert and his namesake. Tall and broad shouldered, Robert would always have stood as an imposing figure. Years of training, riding and fighting have left their mark on him in the form of thick muscles and gruesome scars, though Robert hardly remembers receiving any of the latter. His jet-black hair is cropped shorter than his beard, a curtain of darkness framing a pair of icy blue eyes. His white and silver Kingsguard armour is adorned with a golden clasp in the shape of the stag of House Baratheon. While he doesn’t lug it around King’s Landing all day, in battle Robert wields his signature greatsword, a blade he calls *Fury*. It is decorated with a gilded steel handle, black leather hilt and gilded pommel in the shape of a stag’s head. Biography Childhood Of all the stories Robert was told as a child, he never tired of hearing about Robert’s Rebellion. Growing up, King Robert Baratheon was his hero. The Demon of the Trident, a fierce warrior who rose up to overthrow a tyrant all in of the woman he loved. As a young boy Robert would often stomp about Storm’s End, carrying his “warhammer” (the largest stick he could find in the Godswood) and duelling with “Rhaegar Targaryen” (his elder brother Gawen, who never seemed to enjoy the duels as much as Robert did). All young Robert wanted was to be a warrior like King Robert. While his Uncle Davos tried to educate both Gawen and Robert both on how to be a good Lord, but Robert had little interest in the matters of lordly duties and these lessons often fell on deaf ears. Robert much preferred practising the sword or getting into some sort of mischief with his younger brothers, though the twins were more than capable of causing mischief on their own. He was fiercely protective of his siblings, especially after their father’s death in 371. At the age of ten and two, he got into a fist fight with a squire six years his senior who made some inappropriate remark about his sister Cyrenna. The squire and his friends gave Robert a thrashing, but Robert still managed to give the perpetrator a black eye and a broken nose. Robert often found himself getting into fights a wiser man would have walked away from, but he tall and strong for his age and usually gave as good as he got. Squire in King's Landing While his childhood was spent at Storm’s End, Robert spent his adolescence in King’s Landing, squiring to Ser Lucifer Bigglestone of the Kingsguard. For the most part Robert took his duties as a squire seriously, but often his wanderlust got the better of him and he would sneak off into the city. These adventures became even more frequent when his brother Rodrik was squired to Lord Tyrek Lannister, the then Master of Coins. Robert took it upon himself to show his younger brother the sights of King’s Landing, which often resulted in Robert being chastised by either Lord Lannister or Ser Lucifer. He got into similar mischief with Ser Lucifer’s other squire, Daemon Velayron. The two squires became fast friends and often sparring together under Ser Lucifer’s tutelage. Even as he developed as a fighter, Robert was never one to have a great deal of finesse. His strength lay mostly in his brute force and his ability to take a beating. Daemon would often joke that Robert could be impaled by a spear and not notice the wound until he tried to take his shirt off. It was an inelegant style but made Robert a fearsome warrior. So much so that in 379, Robert secured victory in the Squire’s Tourney held in honour of crown prince Petyr’s tenth and sixth nameday. For this victory he was given a purse of golden dragons and a knighthood by King Edmund. Robert spend most of his winnings on commissioning a greatsword from the weaponsmiths of the Red Keep, a huge blade decorated with a pommel decorated like the head of a stag which he dubbed *Fury*. The rest he spent on several evenings of raucous celebration, making the rounds of dozens of taverns and brothels before finally departing King’s Landing and returning home to Storm’s End. A Knight of Storm's End The first few years of Robert’s time as a knight of Storm’s End were largely uneventful. His uncle Davos attempted to arrange a betrothal between Robert and Lysa Lannister, but this fell through once she was betrothed to Prince Tristan instead. Robert was not heart broken over this, Baratheon’s and Lannister’s had not historically had successful marriages, and Robert was not keen to be tied down by marriage so soon. He spent his days sparring and drinking with the other Knight’s of Storm’s End, occasionally travelling back to King’s Landing to see Rodrik and Daemon. He travelled to Dragonstone, accompany Lothar as he travelled to squire to Prince Roland, though mostly it was an excuse to visit the island with it’s famous carved Dragon’s. It was not long after he returned to Dragonstone that the realm was finally called to action. The Dornish-Triarchy War The March South When news reached Storm’s End of Bryden Baelish’s uprising, Robert very nearly rode north to be alongside his brothers, but news from the south kept him home. Tensions in the Stepstones between the Dornish and the Three Daughter’s had finally come to a head, and Triarchy soldiers were invading across Dorne. Robert rode west with his brother Gawen, who rallied the marcher lords and led an army down into Dorne to liberate the Dornish. During the hard ride south, Robert took Erich Dondarrion as his squire, partly as a sign of respect for House Dondarrion but mostly because he was sick of having to hunt down a servant to get him wine. Robert had his first real taste of battle at Tor, where the combined Dornish and Stormlander armies were able to break the Traichy forces and delivery a great victory. Robert fought savagely, cleaving through foes with his sword *Fury* left and right with little regard for his own safety. He also came to see his elder brother in a new light. As children Robert and Gawen had often been at odds, with Gawen always being so serious, and he had often felt closer to his more boisterous younger brothers. But now, seeing his brother in action as a commander he felt a great deal of respect for him. As the Dornish-Stormlander army continued to ride east and secure more victories, finally liberating Sunspear, Robert though the war over and urged the Stormlander commanders to ride north to fight for King Edmund. Once more however, The Stormlords were called away from the Rebellion, as Triarchy troops began amassing in the Stormlands. The Battle of Bronzegate It was at the Battle of Bronzegate where Robert truly gained a name for himself. The battle saw the returning Dornish-Stormlander army attempting to break the siege of the seat of House Buckler. They charged the enemy confidently but were quickly overwhelmed by the arrival of an unforeseen second army. The battle was a huge loss for the Stormlords, and numerous Lord’s and Knight’s lost their lives during the course, with Robert nearly being amongst them. Under the commander of Lord Selmy, the Stormlords attempted a daring cavalry charge again the Triachy flank in a desperate attempt to turn the course of the battle. The charge ended disastrously, as Myrish crossbowmen cut down their lines, felling men and horses alike until all that remained could easily be picked off by spearmen. Robert’s own horse was shot out from under him leaving him stranded with a dozen other knights, including his own squire Erich, surrounded by the enemy. The other knights were willing to yield in the face of such a hopeless situation, but Robert Baratheon did not yield. With *Fury* in his hands and rage in his heart, Robert charged the swarming Triarchy infantry. Those who saw him fight told tales of it for years to come. They say that Robert was unstoppable, slicing through soldiers as easily stalks of wheat. Not matter how he was stabbed or shot or bludgeoned Robert could not be stopped, marching on as if he was merely winded by the ordeal. Some claim they saw him cleave a man in half with a one-handed swing of his blade. Other say he grabbed a man by the ankle and swung him around like a club. His ferocious fight was enough to rally the small cluster of knights he’d been stranded with, and together they fought their way back to the bulk of Stormlander army, covered from head to toe in blood and gore. The wounds that Robert took at the Bronzegate live with him to his day, but the stories lived on too, and earned Robert renown as a fearsome warrior. The Maester of Storm’s End advised Robert to give himself time to recover after Bronzegate but Robert was not one to sit by idly, so he joined his brothers in boarding a boat and crossing the narrow sea to undertake the siege of Myr. He volunteered to stay with Crown Prince Petyr during his ploy to draw out the Myrish defenders, but much to his chagrin he was ordered to remain with his brother Gawen in the army left by Prince Tristan. Robert often claims that if he had been allowed to remain Prince Petyr would still be alive today, and after his display at the Bronzegate some were willing to believe him. Knight of the Kingsguard Though the war had been a great loss for the Seven Kingdom’s it had garnered Robert a reputation as a stalwart knight and a half-crazed fighter. He returned to Storm’s End, expecting Lord Davos to betroth him to some Dornish noble woman to strength the bond now forged between the Stormlands and Dorne, but instead he was summoned north to King’s Landing once more. Ser Rickard Whitehill had accompanied Prince Petyr in the siege of Myr and had fought and died in a vein attempt to defend his charge. His death created an opening among the honoured ranks of the Kingsguard. An honour which was now being offered to Robert, for the bravery fortitude that he had shown during the Dornish-Triarchy War. Robert accepted the position gladly and in 385, a few short months after the war had ended, he donned the fabled white cloak, joining his former mentor Ser Lucifer Bigglestone and his friend Ser Daemon Velayron as Knights of the Kingsguard. Category:House Baratheon Category:Kingsguard Category:Stormlander